The present invention relates to file management and navigation within a computing environment.
File management and navigation applications generally provide users with an interface to explore files and folders within a computing environment. For example, a user is able to view files and folders stored on (or coupled to) the user's computer. The user can move, delete, add, and rename files and folders through the interface provided by the application. A user can also view information such as file name, date of creation/modification, file type, etc. associated with various files and folders. However, the amount of information provided about a file is generally limited in conventional file management/navigation applications. Also, many of the operations provided by these conventional applications can only be applied globally to all files being currently displayed.